


《不可能的任務》膽小如鼠-4（Ethan/Benji，哨兵！E，NC-17，半AU）END(?

by dollyeh



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>啊哈~來上不好ㄘ的肉啦~<br/>慢用請輕拍,然後應該算完結了??<br/>吉祥物依舊美味而且作死......<br/>還沒看最新的電影,所以寫不出電影梗~(那你還湊什麼熱鬧!!!!<br/>只好拼命AU啦~(頂鍋蓋逃跑</p>
            </blockquote>





	《不可能的任務》膽小如鼠-4（Ethan/Benji，哨兵！E，NC-17，半AU）END(?

伸手扯開對方覆在身上的衣物，嘴唇不得不分開一陣子之後又焦急的貼在一起，沙發不是什麼很好的做愛地點，但現下他們沒有半點心思擔心這個，伊森被班吉推倒在沙發上的時候，體內的哨兵不滿的怒吼著，但下一瞬被班吉跨坐上來的重量跟抵在他身上的柔軟小腹與屁股很好的安撫了，伊森滿足的吞嚥著嘴裡的唾液抬頭迎上對方俯壓下來的親吻，哨兵的本能讓他反客為主的掠奪那個似乎全身都帶著蜜的男人，伊森兩手抓住了班吉的屁股將他往自己胯下擠壓。

「嗯…伊森…」舌頭被誘出了嘴巴伸到對方的嘴裡，潮濕柔軟酥麻的交纏著，晶亮的唾液從激烈交纏的嘴角淌下，班吉低低的呻吟著伊森的名字，所有的熱氣與電流都往下腹集中，他的褲子早就被脫掉扔開，現下他張著兩條腿坐在男人的胯部，扭動著腰肢磨蹭著對方半勃起的陰莖，而班吉自己完全勃起的陰莖則抵在伊森堅實的腹肌上，前端小孔流下的汁液將伊森的腹部與部份毛髮都濡濕一大片，「哭的很慘嘛…誰欺負你啦？」伊森滿意的將尺寸那不小的粉色勃起抓進掌心裡揉搓，引起班吉繃緊背部的無聲尖叫。

那透明的汁液像眼淚一樣的一串串流下，握住它的那隻手惡劣的上下抽動，班吉兩手扣在沙發背上弓起上身張著嘴細弱的哀鳴著，伊森鬆開手帶著滿手的濡濕探向班吉的臀縫之間，另一手則撫向他的背部將他的上身壓向自己，當手指刺進那個皺縮的入口時他張嘴咬上了對方的左邊胸口，「嗚啊啊！痛…」一下子插進兩指讓班吉忍不住弓著背將胸口更多的送進伊森的嘴裡，他敏銳的感覺到濕熱的口腔與舌頭不停的繞著他的小小乳暈打轉，而尖利的牙齒則刮擦著硬挺起來的乳尖帶來鋒利的疼痛與愉悅。

早上的性愛痕跡還留在班吉身體裡，緊繃的入口被打開之後裡面火熱柔軟的蠕動著，包裹住侵入它的手指自主的吸吮著，「裡面還是很軟很熱…完全被我操開了呢！」嘴裡還含著對方的胸口就開口說話，班吉低頭一看這個畫面讓他的皮膚瞬間變得更紅，向來話嘮的班吉被過熱的體溫給蒸的連一個字也吐不出來，很快的身後的四根手指全送進了他的屁股裡，班吉呻吟著整個人趴到了伊森的肩上，伊森的體溫驚人就像那個晚上他能感覺到的，班吉呻吟的聲音軟軟的傳進伊森的耳裡，還有相比起伊森來柔軟的多了的身體貼在伊森的身上，這一切都讓伊森的哨兵感到十分的滿足。

「該死的…你好緊…」當伊森用陰莖取代手指滑進班吉的體內時，他的全部注意力都集中到了那被緊緊吸啜住的部位，還有被頂到深處時從班吉喉嚨裡發出的啜泣聲，陰莖的頭部破開層層疊疊的軟肉直抵最底，他能清楚的感覺到那層層的軟肉一邊分泌出興奮的液體一邊吸吮絞緊他，伊森抓緊了將他吞到最深處的班吉的腰胯，張嘴咬住班吉頸側的同時開始兇猛的律動，他能嗅到班吉皮膚上裹著汗水的氣味，他能聽到肉體之間毫無間隙的濕濡磨擦聲，班吉毫無保留的緊緊的貼附在這個哨兵身上的激烈心跳聲，還有他附在伊森耳邊軟綿綿的呻吟聲。

濕黏的液體被激烈進出的陰莖擠出穴口，堅實粗大的肉柱狠狠的搗進身體的內部又兇的抽出，班吉兩手攀在伊森的頸後維持自己的平衡，小腹深處累積的快感正在逐漸壓過被頂開腸道深處的鈍痛，他能看到伊森那雙綠眼睛裡的熊熊火光，前方的陰莖隨著主人的上下顛簸拍打在伊森的小腹上，那雙綠眼睛裡的火燄抓住了他幾乎要將他燃燒殆盡，班吉用力的喘了一下然後深深的坐了下去，他的臀部緊貼在對方的胯下，腹部的滿脹感讓他急急的喘著。

伊森的兩手順著班吉腰側的軟肉向後移動，帶著薄繭的手指滑過後腰的淺窩，在那裡流連了一會之後接著往下，狠勁十足的抓住了班吉那兩瓣柔軟又彈手的臀肉，手勁狠重的各種揉搓擠壓拉扯，班吉顫抖著整個人都要融化在伊森懷裡，腸道裡的陰莖緩慢的頂著前列腺滑動，這讓班吉更加難耐的低下臉來想要索吻，直到再次對上那雙濡染上本能氣息的綠眼睛。

「老天…你快把我弄壞了…」班吉急切的吻住那張勾著甜蜜笑意的嘴，伊森張開自己的嘴允許對方的舌頭探進來，濕濡的勾纏著對方，伊森聽到從班吉鼻子裡哼出的軟吟，他一手摟在班吉的腰上整個人一發力，伊森跟班吉的位置立刻調換，哨兵奪回了主導權之後，對著還驚魂未定的獵物發動了殘忍的攻擊，伊森架高了班吉的兩條腿，然後便兇狠的衝刺起來，班吉向上抓住了沙發的扶手，伊森的每一下戳刺都狠狠撞在前列腺上，班吉弓起背部發出破碎的呻吟聲。

他被撐的太滿太深了…慾望的火燄毫不留情的將他灼傷，他的身體被壓在男人的身下，為這個男人張開自己的大腿，班吉眨了眨濕漉漉的金色睫毛，這個叫伊森的男人對他的吸引力大到連他自己都不懂為什麼的地步，他呻吟著幾乎要達到高潮，伊森卻惡劣的伸手握住了班吉的陰莖，他拱起身體被逼出了含在眼框裡的水氣，它們搖晃著順著班吉的眼尾紋路流進鬢髮裡，「忍著點…我快到了…一起…」這是班吉迎來滿天白光的高潮前，最後聽到的伊森的聲音。

雖然說這次性愛是他主動的，但是等班吉從暈眩中回過神來的時候，還是被心底的羞恥心給打擊的一點也不想把臉抬起來，更別說他覺得腰部以下痠痛到根本不像是自己的一樣，「真沒想到你主動起來也挺驚人的，動得了嗎？要我抱你去浴室嗎？」聲音出現在耳邊的時候班吉瞬間僵住了身體，而伊森帶著色情揉捏著班吉屁股的動作則把他嚇的差點滾下沙發，伊森笑了出聲連忙將人推回沙發躺好，一個柔軟的大浴巾覆上了他的背部，這給了班吉一點點的安全感。

哨兵生來就是一柄鋒利的劍一把上膛的槍，班吉卻不會是控制武器的人，他毫無條件的接納與包容哨兵的攻擊性，卻完全沒有意識到這樣的行為讓伊森體內叛逆的哨兵感到愉悅，班吉是個毫無疑問的男人，但他也有著毫無疑問與伊森相合的頻率，他就像一面光亮的鏡子一塊柔軟的海棉，反射出伊森最深沉的自我包容伊森最尖銳的天性，而哨兵則欣然接受這唯一能讓他安心休憩的普通人。

「不用！我可以自己去！對，我要自己去……」抓著大浴巾避開伊森有意伸來的手，他不討厭這個特立獨行的哨兵，只是…班吉紅著臉衝進浴室裡碰的一聲用力關上門，「請告訴部長，那幾個嚮導搞的我很火大，所以我”極度需要”休一個月的帶薪假！還有，有件事要麻煩你…...」浴室的門一關上，伊森就激活了一直塞在左耳裡的微型通話器，以一種極度嚴肅的聲音丟了個炸彈過去。

浴室裡摸摸蹭蹭的班吉還沒有意識到，這個週末遇見的哨兵，將要徹底顛覆跟推翻他平凡又無趣的人生，所以，就從禮拜一早上被某個不知名的人，送到老闆桌上的那封辭職信開始說好了。

 

end (?


End file.
